


Dick me down frog daddy

by intenxification (orphan_account)



Series: My weird ass stories [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Louis and Harry have sex, Louis calls Harry frog daddy, M/M, Weed mention, Zayn is involved, for My friend gina and eren, love yall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-15
Updated: 2014-10-15
Packaged: 2018-02-21 05:58:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2457374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/intenxification
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Au, Louis calls Harry frog daddy during sex, Harry gets turned on, maybe too much)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dick me down frog daddy

**Author's Note:**

> This is completely canon, this is also the worst possible way i could write a fic

“Fuck” He breathes out, his breath ruined and lips swollen from the previous actions the two of them were doing, He gripped Harry’s arm in attempt to keep from falling

“What do you want me to do?” Harry whispered in his ear, it sent shivers down the other boy’s spine as Harry kept him pressed against the bedroom door. Louis took a deep breath before blurting it out

“Dick me down frog daddy”

Harry looked up at him incredulously, like god who would call their boyfriend in the middle of a intimate moment, but obviously some twisted part of Harry’s brain was finding it hot because his dick was rising up and he couldn’t wait to give Louis all the dick he wants.

“Fuck” Harry said breathlessly attacking Louis’ lips 

“Hell yeah babe, I will dick you down, as long as you call me frog daddy” Harry instructed 

Louis nodded and got on his knees and pulled Harry’s pants down and started to suck, but all of the sudden Harry started feeling the urge to hop around and ribbit

“frog daddy are you ok?” Louis asked with his mouth full of cock. Harry nodded but couldn’t help the urge. Suddenly Harry pulled away, he started shirking and turning green he became smaller and started getting webs

“Daddy” Louis shrieked as Harry became a literal frog in his hands 

“ribbit” Harry ribbeted as he jumped out of Louis’ hands and out the window. Louis sighed, he was still hard and aching for dick. In haste he dialled zayn’s number

“Hey zayn, If you wanna have fun, come over with a bag of weed, food and a condom”

 

2 years after that Zayn and Louis had gotten married and Harry became the frog daddy king in all of the frogs and ruled over them. They are now planning a frog invasion to get Louis back

 

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr](http://benndetta.tumblr.com/)


End file.
